The Baka Tsundere Couple
by AutunnoBlankets
Summary: Hilla is in for a big surprise when she finds out she wasn't invited to Magnus' party. Little does she know, this was all part of a bigger plan… Hilarity ensues as Hilla encounters different Maplestory NPCs in her journey. Hilla x Mag 3 [PG 13]
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway castle, there was an innocent princess named Hilla. Her skin was flawless, beautiful in every way. She never paid anyone her time nor attention. She could almost be compared to that black haired guy; who also lived in a little world of his own. Selfish, vain handsome prince and soon to be, King Magnus. Little did she know that they would eventually meet one day... That day was quite soon actually due to the upcoming event held at King Magnus' castle. He was having a beautiful party where only the most beautiful people could come.

To her dismay, Hilla was not invited. She was outraged that she, the most beautiful person in the world, was not invited. Someone as prideful as her, would never sit still and allow this atrocity to continue. So, she decided to find out more about this party and what kind of ugly people were invited; particularly the host. Hilla decided to consult the experienced party goer, Angelic Buster, regarding these matters. As Angelic Buster would be, she just came back into town from her on-going tour, "Pretty in Pink".

"Oh, that party? Of course I was invited!" Angelic flipped her hair pettily, "That was the whole reason I came back to town. Why? Were you invited?!" she said as she looked at Hilla with wide eyes.

Hilla held her chin up high, "Who wouldn't be honoured with my presence at their party?"

"Well Magnus mustn't be, if you're not invited." said Angelic with a smug face.

"He obviously doesn't know what he's missing out on." Hilla waved her hand exasperatedly.

Angelic rolled her eyes, "Well, I have to go. I need to go prepare my outfit for next week's party. Have fun~" she said, walking off with her tongue out.


	2. Chapter 1

Determined to find out more about this party, Hilla continued to seek further details around town. As Hilla was looking for her next "victim", she ran into an elf. And there's not many in the first place. There's an even smaller number who would be roaming around in this town. Mercedes was strolling through town, abruptly stopping every so often to smell the roses among the fields. It was clear that he was in a world of his own. Hilla was deciding if he would be her next victim.

'Let's see... elegant, good looking, graceful, he's a king god-dangit; a definite invitee. Why would he be invited and not me?! I'm waaaayyyy better than this guy! Like 1000x times better!' Getting so riled up in her inner thoughts, she forgot she was staring at Mercedes; who give her a questioning look.

Mercedes paused in his steps and peered curiously at Hilla, 'Is she admiring my beauty? Should I offer a charming smirk and continue on? Wait, that doesn't look like a loving stare...more like one of contempt. Better stay away from her,' Thought Mercedes as he quietly sidestepped Hilla.

'-waaayyy better hair, mine is longer and has more volume! Maybe Magnus has horrible taste in people. Nope he definitely has horrible taste in people; I mean look-' Hilla came out of her inner rampage to notice that the elf in front of her wasn't there anymore. Looking around she caught him making his way down the road, 'Oh he's not getting away before I ask him!' She then started to call out his name to get his attention.

Hilla hurriedly paced towards Mercedes with the fierceness of a queen. Mercedes turned back to see a damsel with fire in her eyes. He was dumbstruck, and subsequently stood there revelling in her beauty. Hilla took advantage of his stalling and walked right up to him.

"You! Were you invited to Magnus' party?!" Screeched Hilla as she put her face close to his.

Mercedes, taken aback from the sudden question and how close Hilla face was, had to think of what she was saying again, "Magnus' party? Why yes I was invited. Why do you ask?" he shuffled slightly and glanced at Hilla, "I was a bit shocked that Magnus invited me to a party. But since we're frenemies I took the invitation..."

"I see…so you're good frenemies with Magnus?" Hilla enquired with narrowed, scheming eyes, "Aren't you excited for his party? It's next week right?" She chirped deceivingly.

"Yes, it's a long story; one I wish not to retell at this moment," Mercedes replied, "And yes, it is next week. I believe over 50+ people are supposed to be there. The theme is 'Elegant'. I was just passing by town to get my outfit. Why do you ask? Don't you already know about the party?" Mercedes peered at Hilla inquisitively, 'Maybe she wasn't invited...but she should have already heard about it. It is the talk of the town...'

"Why yes, I already knew all that. I'm just terribly bad with dates and time you know. I am always fashionably late…" Exclaimed Hilla as she rolled her eyes and gave a quirky smile, "Sooo, are you allowed to bring a date?" She giggled and winked at Mercedes.

"Fashionably? Ah...right..." Mercedes could imagine Hilla being tardy for the sake of admiring herself, "Oh, a date?!" He piped, his eyebrows shooting up to the sky.

Mercedes shifted his eyes awkwardly in self-thought, 'I hope I didn't sound rude, but I don't want Hilla as my date! She's not even my type! Shit shit shit! How do I reject her?! I know! I'll just pass her off to someone else. But who would want her as a date?!'

Meanwhile, Hilla figured Mercedes was trying to solve quantum physics and decided she reaped enough information from him. Just as she was about to leave, a handsome man walked past her and Mercedes. He stopped when he noticed Mercedes looking at him.

"Hey bro! It's me, Mercedes! Do you remember me?" Said an admiring Mercedes.

The handsome man stopped in his tracks and glanced at Mercedes, "Hello, I don't recall names very well but your face is familiar. And I don't often remember faces either,"

"Umm, thanks? By the way Hilla, this is Pale White Student Teacher; just call him Michael. Michael, this is Hilla. She's looking for a date to accompany her to Magnus' party," Mercedes quickly replied, hoping Michael would take interest before he poofs again. Hilla turned her head slightly towards Mercedes, giving him the 'Oh no you didn't just hook me up with someone hotter than me' look.

"Hilla you say. Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Michael stopped for a minute to think, closing his eyes ever so gently; reopening them with a warm, teasing smile. "It would be a pleasure to have you as a date to Magnus' upcoming party."

Mercedes nodded his head quickly but gracefully. He was relieved that he distracted Hilla but now he was worried for Michael. Hilla, still a little beauty-struck finally came back into reality, "Well then, I guess it's a date then." She said.

"Guess it is, I'll pick you up at 8 next week. I cannot wait until then." Saying his farewell to both, Michael went back along his merry way. Mercedes also walked away slowly, creeping further away from Hilla. Meanwhile, Hilla snapped out of her reverie and planted a smile on her face, 'Get invited to Magnus party one way or another; check!'


End file.
